


A Mutation Day Melody

by crazycatlady713



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Brotherly Love, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatlady713/pseuds/crazycatlady713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey enlists the help of his human allies in a very important mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mutation Day Melody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zelgadis55](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelgadis55/gifts).



"Were you seen?"

The door stands slightly ajar, the figure within shrouded in shadow as he peeks warily at the two late night visitors.

"No," the shorter of the two answers, her voice a hurried whisper.

Satisfied with the response he nods assent and steps aside, opens the door wider to allow them entry into his abode. The guests step quickly over the threshold and are swallowed whole by the room's all-consuming darkness. The harsh click of the lock falling into place resounds with the finality of a gunshot throughout the quarters. 

They have been here before and are familiar with the many hazards it presents; The wrong step or a slight turn can trigger any one of the booby traps, a perilous situation made doubly so in the dark. They stand stock still and silent as they wait upon their mysterious host.

He finally deigns to turn on the light as soon as they are safely ensconced within, the two breathing a sigh of relief. He does so just in the nick of time, it seems; Had either of them stepped a mere inch to the left, they'd have toppled a precariously stacked tower of _Justice Force_ comic books like a tree in a tempest.

"Alright!" he announces, banging a toy hammer against the dresser like a gavel. "The very first meeting of the 'Help Mikey decide on a super cool gift for his bros' club is now in session. I thank you both for taking time out of your busy schedules to attend. Now, does anyone have any suggestions?"

"Just a quick question," April asks with hand upraised. "What's with all the subterfuge?"

"Duh!" Mikey answers with a sneer. "'Cause I don't want them to know I'm planning something special for them."

"Uh yeah," Casey says from his spot on the battered beanbag chair, idly leafing through an old comic. "But what specifically makes _this_ Mutation Day so special?"

"'Cause its like, our Quinceanera or whatever!"

"Mikey, a Quinceanera is for when you turn _fifteen_!" April says, shaking her head. "You guys are turning sixteen!"

"Yeah, and its for girls," Casey offers. "In fact, so are sweet sixteens...Are ya just lookin' for an excuse to wear a nice, frilly pink ballgown? And where would we find high heels big enough for those big ol' hammer toes of yours? Heh."

"Don't be insensitive, Casey!" April says, smacking him lightly on the arm. "Mikey, you don't need an excuse to wear a ballgown. If that's what you really want, we support and love you, no matter what."

"I don't wanna wear a ballgown!" he protests. "Well, not right now, heh. Its just that we've been through so much this past year, and I really want it to be special. And you guys are like, my only hope and stuff. C'mon, help me out!"

"Don't worry, we've got a lot of good ideas," the ever-helpful April replies, sitting beside him on the end of the bed. "Let's see...I think Leo is probably the easiest. We could just get him the DVD box set of _Space Heroes_. For Donnie, maybe a book of..."

"Nudie pictures," Casey chimes in, eyes still locked on the epic four-color battle between Silver Sentry and Binky Boy.

"CASEY!"

" _Tasteful_ nudes," he quickly amends.

"You know Case," April says with a sigh, "maybe you can actually take part in this conversation instead of being a smart alec? That'd be real helpful right now."

" _Fine_ ," he says, rolling his eyes. "Um...I guess ya could probably get Raph a new pet or whatever. I think he's still bummed about Spike goin' off and, ya know, tryin' to kill everybody and whatevs. Might cheer him up to have a new little buddy."

"That's actually not a bad idea," April replies. "Something small, like a goldfish or a hamster..."

"Just not another turtle," Casey says. "I feel kinda bad sayin' this, but it always squicked me out a little thinkin' of a big, talkin' turtle with a small, non-talkin' turtle as a pet. Its like...I dunno, a human keepin' a baby as a pet or somethin'."

"I don't know about that," April responds. "I mean, the guys are basically highly evolved turtles, so keeping a regular turtle as a pet would be more akin to a human having a pet monkey. Its unusual but not _that_ weird."

"Still, it just seemed kinda creepy to me...like seein' Goofy takin' Pluto for a walk, but like, in real life or whatever."

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Mikey says, "but will you guys please stop joking around? This is serious! Mutation Day is like, right around the corner!"

"You know something, Mikey?" April replies, her hand upon his shell. "I think you're going about this the wrong way. Instead of concentrating on what you can _acquire_ , maybe you should think about what you can _make_ instead. Something made by your own hand just for them is truly special, way more than anything from a store, and the memory of your thoughtfulness will last forever."

"Geez Ape, that was so disgustingly sweet I think I just lost another tooth!" Casey complains. "But I gotta agree. You're good at cookin', right dude? Why not just make 'em a huge cake or somethin'?"

"Its not a bad idea, I guess. Its just that I usually do all the cooking anyway, so that really wouldn't be much of a gift."

"Eh, don't worry. I'm sure we'll come up with somethin'." 

With that, the disinterested Casey turns his back on them and promptly starts rifling through Mikey's CD collection. He seems to take a sincere interest in a battered compilation of rock classics, nodding approvingly at his friend's good taste.

"Some pretty good stuff here," he says, reading the song list on the back. "Heh, _Smoke on the Water_! That was the very first song I learned to play on the guitar. Used to practice it for hours, like every single day. My dad said I ruined Deep Purple for him forever 'cause of it though, heh."

"You know how to play the guitar, Casey?"

"Yeah, dude. Haven't played in a while, but its just like ridin' a bike. Once ya learn, ya never really forget."

"Do you think you could maybe teach me a few chords?" Mikey sheepishly asks.

"Got an idea brewin' in that goofy green head a' yours?" Casey asks, a huge, gap-toothed grin spreading across his face.

"I think I just might."

***  
The day finally arrives amidst much fanfare; Streamers bearing the tint of their four signature colors hang from the ceiling, whilst their favorite tunes blare in the background. Splinter regales them once again with the story of how they came to be and presents them with new gear, an act that is rewarded with hugs from all four. It is a yearly ritual they have yet to tire of.

Small piles of books and DVDs amass near each boy as they happily tear into their gifts. Though they all are clearly appreciated, Mikey can't help but note how commonplace they all seem. He is shocked by how thoroughly unimaginative his siblings are, and he begins to hum anxiously to himself in anticipation. 

"Hey cheapskate," Raph says with a disdainful air, addressing his orange-banded brother. "Did ya get _us_ anythin'?"

"Sure did, Raphie. A child's joyous laughter," he says in response, batting his eyelids and tittering like a little girl. "For real though, I did actually get you something. Hold on a sec, just need a little preparation..."

He quickly ducks into his room and reemerges mere seconds later, a rainbow-hued dreadlock wig upon his bald pate, star-shaped glasses on his face, and a guitar case slung across his back, its battered surface adorned with various band logos. His reappearance is met with exultant cheers from Casey and April, the rest of the Hamato clan looking utterly confused.

"What's with the get-up, Mikey?" Donnie asks, an eye ridge raised. "Was George Clinton having a garage sale or something?"

"Uh, why would a former president of the United States dress like _this_ , bro? I mean, I know I look fly but that's just weird...Anyway, I struggled to think of the perfect gift for you guys, and thanks to a little help from my friends," he nods appreciatively in Casey and April's direction, "I came up with this little ditty. I call it, 'Bros Before Foes.' Hope you like."

With that, he unlatches the case and pulls Casey's beat-up and much-loved guitar free. He runs a calloused thumb over the strings, clears his throat, and belts out the following to a rapt audience:

"Our story starts with this awesome dude,  
Whose cute baby turtles went swimming in green goo,  
As they got bigger he could truly see  
Something deep inside them, of what they could someday be

He adopted this crazy half-shelled crew  
He fed 'em and loved 'em and taught 'em all he knew  
Named 'em after the artists of his time  
And sent them out into the world to fight evil and crime!

My bros are always there  
Our foes best beware  
If you do the crime, then we'll make you do the time  
And though we'll sometimes fight  
And can't stand each other's sight  
we'll argue, complain, quarrel, and blame, I know our love will always remain

When I fear we'll fall, soon to go under  
Overwhelmed by our foes and torn asunder  
Monsters, mutants and aliens draw near  
My bros always appear, and we stand firm and never fear

Though our lives are wacky and hectic  
Far from mundane and super eccentric  
When I'm with you guys, things seem way less insane  
This I'll always maintain; you're my umbrella in times of rain

My bros are always there  
Our foes best beware  
If you do the crime, then we'll make you do the time  
And though we'll sometimes fight  
And can't stand each other's sight  
I know our love will always remain, way tastier than quiche lorraine."

 

The final note hangs in the air as Mikey raises his eyes to the assemblage, the trepidation plain in their sky-blue depths. The lyrics seemed so much better in the pages of his notebook, he thinks, his confidence bolstered by April's approval of them. Now that he's actually sung them for more than just her and his action figure collection, they seem so trite, so amateurish. 

And his guitar playing...he can't help but think that an epileptic monkey could've strummed a better tune. He screwed up more than once, he realizes, and feels like he should apologize to Casey for disgracing his beloved pasttime so brutally. The boy was such a kind and patient teacher, and imparted his craft well in the weeks leading up to this auspicious event; How unfortunate he should be burdened with so hapless a student.

And in the midst of his self-effacing musings, a strange sound suddenly greets Mikey's ears; Rapturous applause. The entire party has risen to their feet, clapping and whooping victoriously, and Mikey spots Splinter quickly wiping something from his eye.

"That was lovely," he says, as he resumes his vigorous clapping. "Although I take umbrage with the line, 'named them after the artists of his time.' How old do you think I am, Michelangelo?"

"I had no idea you were so musically inclined!" Donnie gushes.

"Tastier than quiche lorraine, huh?" Raph says with a smirk. "I doubt you'll be winnin' _American Idol_ anytime soon, but that was still pretty good."

"Told you they'd like it!" April whispers into his ear as she enfolds him in a tight hug.

"I just realized something, Mikey," Leo happily proclaims, clapping him on the shell. "You sing and play the guitar now, and Raph plays the drums...If Donnie and I pick up an instrument, we'll have an entire band!"

"Yeah, and you guys could totally go on tour!" Casey chimes in. "Nobody'll even know you're real turtles, either. They'll probably think you're all just wearin' crazy costumes, like GWAR or whatever. Who knows? Maybe you'll even play a big venue like Radio City Music Hall!"

Mikey blushes a deep crimson as he is showered with praise, gleefully returning their jubilant smiles and accepting their offers of hugs.

"How 'bout we put our plans to form a rock band on the side for now so we can eat some cake?" He says finally.

They all gladly agree, and turn to the table full of red, orange, blue, and purple cupcakes with a newfound ferocity. And as they dine upon the confections, multi-colored frosting smearing their faces and laughter filling the air, they all come to the unanimous conclusion:

This was, by far, the best Mutation Day/Sweet Sixteen/faux Quinceneara _ever_.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to Zelgadis55!


End file.
